Yaoi, Homo, Maho, Shounen-Ai, Gay, Slash, dan Nama Nama Lainnya
by Tikasomnia
Summary: Sakura, anak dari pasangan SasoDei disekolahkan di SMA Konoha yang ternyata mayoritas orang-orangnya itu homo, fudanshi, fujoshi, padahal dia sangat anti akan hal itu. Fic ini dibuat dari sudut pandang orang normal dan terdapat banyak adegan yaoi. Bagaimana orang normal jika hidup di dunia yaoi. Chap2 upadate!
1. Chapter 1

**Yaoi, Homo, Maho, Shounen-Ai, Gay, Slash, Abnormal, dan Nama Nama Lainnya**

**By**

**Tikasomnia**

**.**

**.**

.

Masashi Kishimoto pemilik Naruto

**Sakura, anak dari pasangan SasoDei disekolahkan di SMA Konoha yang ternyata mayoritas orang-orangnya itu homo, fudanshi, fujoshi, dan dia sangat anti akan hal itu.**

**Fic ini dibuat dari sudut pandang orang normal dan terdapat banyak adegan yaoi. Bagaimana orang normal jika hidup di dunia yaoi.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayah, aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya...!" pamitku pada Ayahku-maksudku, kedua Ayahku.

"Kau tidak berpamitan pada Ibumu?" kata Ayahku yang berambut hampir sewarna dengan rambutku. Orang yang disebutnya Ibu-tapi menurutku dia Ayahku yang satunya hanya memandangiku dengan senyum tulus sambil menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya karena dari usia empat tahun sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa memanggilnya "Ibu". Dia itu laki-laki! Mana mungkin aku memanggilnya Ibu! Orang buta pun tahu dia seorang Ayah! Yah, meskipun dia Ayah yang sangat imut menurutku.

"Ayah," aku menunjuk Ayahku yang bernama Sasori, "Ayah," aku menunjuk Ayahku yang bernama Deidara, "Aku berangkat dulu..," kataku sambil keluar rumah, berjalan menuju SMA Konoha.

Hei, kenalkan! Aku Sakura. Anak dari orangtua homo bernama Sasori dan Deidara. Sudah jelas, aku bukan anak kandung mereka. Mana mungkin si Deidara bisa melahirkanku! Hei, bukannya aku membenci mereka, aku sangat menyayangi kedua Ayahku itu.. Merekalah yang memungutku dari panti asuhan saat usiaku empat tahun. _Really! _Aku bahagia memiliki mereka! Tapi aku tak pernah bahagia atas ke-homo-an mereka! Paling tidak, _please_... Jangan paksa aku memanggil Ayah Deidara dengan sebutan "Ibu"! Dia itu cowok... Anak kecil pun bisa tahu kalau panggilan yang pas untuknya adalah "Ayah"! Entah ayah tiri, ayah kandung, ayah angkat, ayah yang tertukar, ayah pungut, aku tidak peduli! Dia Ayahku! Dan semasa hidupku, aku harus menerima ejekan teman-temanku yang bilang kalau aku ini anak dari manusia "HOMO"! Yah, tapi tidak berlaku di kota ini. Tapi ini musibah...! Kota ini diberi nama Kota Konoha dan sebagian besar masyarakatnya... HOMO, FUDANSHI, FUJOSHI! Bahkan, menurutku, di kelas akulah yang paling normal! Oh, _God_.. Kenapa aku harus tinggal di kota ini? Kenapa Ayah Sasori harus bekerja di kota ini? Kalian tidak percaya omonganku? Aku buktikan sekarang juga! Lihatlah teman-temanku yang Yaoi, Fudanshi, Fujoshi!

**XxXxXxX**

Aku memasuki kelasku. Kelasku sangat ramai pagi ini karena kelasku memang selalu ramai. Mulai dari Karin yang suka teriak-teriak saat Sasuke menatap Naruto-si Uke terimut se-SMA Konoha-dengan penuh hawa nafsu dan itu semua membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Ino yang selalu membawa kamera untuk mengabadikan momen-momen gay teman-teman cowok. Hinata, yang menurutku cewek alim dan pendiam, ternyata Fujoshi akut...! Dia sering mimisan di kelas...!

Ada satu hal yang merupakan kebodohan dalam hidupku! Aku pernah mencintai Sasuke! Aku pernah mencintai lelaki homo itu yang katanya-menurut gosip-ia adalah anak yang lahir terpaksa. Maksudnya, ayahnya juga maho! Ayahnya yang namanya Fugaku pernah berhubungan dengan err... Ayahnya Naruto-Minato. Itu adalah hal yang terbodoh karena menyukai lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu...! Dia memang tampan! Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama...! Kalau kalian bertanya apakah sekarang aku masih mencintainya, AKU TIDAK TAHU..! Perasaan cintaku ini abstrak..!

Kembali pada aku yang memasuki kelas. Kulihat Sasuke yang sedang ngobrol dengan Naruto dan matanya itu... benar-benar penuh nafsu! Neji si biang Fudanshi asyik mengamati couple yang dinamakan SasuNaru itu. Shikamaru yang sedang tidur dan mata Kiba tak lepas darinya. Dan masih banyak lagi dan aku jijik menceritakannya.

Pelajaran pertama adalah matematika dengan Kakashi-sensei. Dia guru ter-yaoi. Dia sering menggoda Naruto, main mata dengan Sasuke, membelai rambut Neji, mengelus perut Chouji-emangnya Chouji hamil apa- mengelus dagu Sai, dan... err... Dia sering mencium Obito-sensei. Bukan bibir, tapi pipi. Tapi tetap saja... Itu menjijikkan buatku...!

"Hei, Sakura!" panggil Kakashi-sensei.

"Ah, iya, sensei," panggilan tersebut membangunkanku dari lamunan tentang cinta _slash_ tadi.

"Bisa nanti kau ke ruang guru menemuiku?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Ya," jawabku sambil mengangguk.

Ada apa ya? Apa jangan-jangan... nilaiku? Kyaa...! Aku memang bodoh dalam matematika...! Haduh... Jangan sampai ayah-ayahku dipanggil... Aku hampir menangis memikirkan nasibku nanti..

Selama pelajaran, aku tidak bisa konsen. Aku hanya memikirkan panggilan Kakashi-sensei tadi hingga bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi.

"Kya...! Jangan-jangan Kakashi-sensei jadi _straight_..! Tidak..!" teriak Karin dengan lebay.

"Sakura, kau apakan Kakashi-sensei? Kau jahat sekali!" teriak Tenten sambil menggoncangkan bahuku dengan lebay.

Semua teman cewekku teriak histeris sambil menyebut namaku. Neji tiba-tiba menghampiriku dan bertanya dengan nada datar, "Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Kakashi-sensei?"

Aku hanya diam. Tak ingin menanggapi ocehan teman-temanku. Mereka sudah gila! Akal mereka tidak bisa berpikir dengan sehat! Coba dipikir, seorang guru memanggil muridnya pastilah karena nilai! Ah, persetan dengan orang-orang ini!

**XxXxXxX**

Aku menuju meja Kakashi-sensei. Terlihat dia sedang mengamati daftar nilai. Duh, benar kan firasatku!

"Kakashi-sensei," panggilku dengan suara tercekat.

Dia menatapku, "Duduklah."

Aku duduk di hadapannya.

"Mm... Apa Ibumu-"

"Aku tidak punya Ibu," potongku cepat dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ah, maksudku Ayah Deidara-mu yang imut itu ada di rumah?"

Pertanyaan apa itu?

"Ya, dia bekerja sebagai Ayah rumah tangga."

"Kalau begitu..."

Aku tahu ke mana arah percakapan guru yaoi ini!

Brak! Aku menggebrak meja untuk memotong perkataannya!

"Jangan pernah mengganggu kehidupan Ayah Sasori dan Ayah Deidara!" teriakku. Aku tak peduli guru-guru yang sekarang tengah memandangiku. Tak akan kubiarkan guru yaoi ini mendekati Ayahku! Aku segera pergi meninggalkannya. Kulihat dari ekor mataku, Obito-sensei memarahinya. Terserah. Aku benci dia mendekati Ayah Deidara.

**XxXxXxX**

"Aku pulang...," seruku begitu memasuki rumah.

"Sudah pulang, Sakura?" tanya Ayah Deidara.

"Iya!"

"Cepat ganti bajumu! Kita makan bersama un!"

Aku mengangguk dan berlari menuju kamar.

"Wah... Ayah memang pintar memasak!" kataku begitu melihat bermacam-macam masakan di meja.

"Bagaimana harimu un?"

"Seperti biasa," kataku sambil mengambil nasi, "Ayah tahu Kakashi-sensei?"

"Ya. Dia teman Ayah dulu. Kenapa un?" Ayah menautkan alisnya.

"Dia itu guru yaoi!" seruku.

"Kau pernah menceritakannya un."

"Tadi aku dipanggil ke kantor."

"Nilai matematika jelek un?" Ayah menatapku curiga.

"Tidak... Ternyata dia bertanya, 'Apakah ayahmu yang imut itu ada di rumah?' dia bertanya seperti itu dengan nada datar!"

Ayah Deidara tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Lalu un?" tanyanya antusias.

"Aku menggebrak meja! Aku bilang padanya agar tidak mengganggu hubungan Ayah Sasori dan Ayah Deidara!" kataku menggebu-gebu sedang Ayah Deidara tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Lalu un? Apa reaksinya?"

"Aku meninggalkannya. Sepertinya Obito-sensei memarahinya."

"Dasar Kakashi," Ayah geleng-geleng.

"Kenapa dulu Ayah tidak memungut anak lelaki saja biar bisa ikut jadi yaoi," kataku dengan nada bercanda.

"Tidak.. Dulu, kau sangat lucu. Wajahmu itu wajah wanita normal yang kita yakini tidak akan tertular virus yaoi. Kita berdua tidak mau mempunyai anak fujoshi maupun fudanshi, bisa jadi malah kita yang jadi bahan percobaan mereka.!

"Percobaan?"

"Foto-foto, mimisan."

"Oh...," aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Aku ingat, dulu aku pernah melihat hubungan suami-suami (masak suami-istri) antara Ayah Deidara dan Ayah Sasori. Jika aku fujoshi ataupun fudanshi, pasti aku akan mengabadikan momen orang dewasa tersebut sambil mimisan.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak memilih anak cowok yang homo?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ayahmu takut tuh anak cowok bakal jatuh cinta sama aku terus pedhopile, un. Hahaha..."

Mulutku menganga tak percaya. Benar-benar pemikiran yang mantap. Meskipun agak lebay sih..

"Sakura.."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta, un?" tanyanya dengan nada menyelidik dan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Pernah," jawabku ragu.

"Dengan, un?"

"Dengan cowok yaoi, Ayah..," jawabku sedih.

Ayahku membelalakkan matanya. Ia lalu tersenyum, terkekeh. Apa ini lucu?

"Siapa lelaki itu? Dia seme atau uke, un?" tanyanya antusias.

"Seme."

"Coba kau bayangkan, Ayahmu disukai seorang wanita dan menikah dengan wanita tersebut."

Aku menggeleng. Meskipun aku tidak suka hubungan Ayah Sasori dan Ayah Deidara, aku tidak ingin memisahkan mereka.

"Apa kau tahu, sebenarnya.. aku dan ayahmu ingin sekali hidup normal?"

"Kenapa?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Kita memang gay, un. Tapi kita ingin menikah dengan wanita."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kita ingin sekali bisa punya anak.. Hidup bahagia menjadi seorang suami.. Meskipun kita tidak tinggal satu rumah, tapi kita bahagia asal kita masih bisa berhubungan biarpun lewat telepon. Kau tahu, kan, tidak ada wanita yang menyukai pria gay. Yang ada adalah wanita Fujoshi," katanya dengan menekan dua kalimat terakhir.

Ya. Itu benar. Aku pernah bertanya pada teman-temanku. Mereka tidak menyukai pria gay dan alasan mereka adalah "Kasihan semenya... Kasihan ukenya... Itu sama saja kita merebut cinta mereka..." Ya! Dan itu semua hanya alasan! Mereka memang fujoshi, tapi mereka tak mau menerima lelaki homo! Mereka seperti bertopeng dua! Munafik!

"Jadi... alasan Ayah Sasori dan Ayah Deidara masih melanjutkan hubungan karena itu? Karena tidak ada yang mau dengan kalian berdua?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Yah, begitulah, un," jawabnya. "Tapi aku senang bisa memilikimu. Yah, meskipun kau tidak bisa memanggilku Ibu, un."

"Jangan paksa aku mengatakan kata jahanam itu!" kataku dengan nada bercanda. "Jadi itu alasannya ya...," aku terpikir kenapa Ayah Naruto dan Ayah Sasuke tak bisa hidup bersama. Meskipun mereka gay, tetapi mereka juga ingin hidup secara normal.

"Sakura," panggilnya.

"Lakukanlah yang terbaik untuk orang yang kau cintai itu, un. Jangan sampai rasa jijikmu melunturkan rasa cintamu padanya," saran Ayah Deidara.

"Tapi aku sudah illfeel saat tahu dia gay.. Hi..," kataku bergidik ngeri.

"Terserah kau saja _a normal girl_, un."

Aku mengangguk. Aku pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik. Entah berakhir aku akan mencintai Sasuke atau melupakan lelaki Uchiha itu.

**XxXxXxX**

"Kyaaa...!" teriak histeris Karin dan kawan-kawan mengerubungi sesuatu. Majalah pornokah?

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas. Terlihat Shikaramaru yang tidur nyenyak di bahu Kiba, Sasuke yang mengelus rambut Naruto, Gaara yang... duduk tapi ada yang ganjil! Uh.. Sai tidur di paha Gaara... Lee yang sedang bercumbu dengan Kankurou. OMG, kapan Lee dengan Kankurou? Dunia memang akan kiamat!

"Kau lihat apa, Sakura?" tanya Gai-sensei yang ternyata sudah memasuki kelas.

"Ti-Tidak," jawabku terbata dan segera menuju bangkuku.

"Gai-sensei...," Lee yang tadi bercumbu dengan Kankurou segera menghampiri Gai-sensei dan melakukan adegan cipika-cipiki. Aku menatap mereka dengan pandangan jijik. Setiap pelajaran Gai-sensei, ia selalu cipika-cipiki dengan Lee.

"Anak baik," ia mengelus rambut Lee. "Ayo anak-anak, duduk di tempat kalian masing-masing."

Cewek-cewek yang tadi berkerumun langsung duduk di tempatnya masing-masing dan anehnya... mereka memegang tisu yang ada bekas darahnya. Benarkan! Mereka pasti melihat majalah porno!

"Tadi kalian melihat apa?" tanyaku pada Temari, "Majalah porno?"

"Majalah Yaoi. Benar-benar seperti surga..," kata Temari sambil mimisan.

"Jadi modelnya cowok-cowok? Bukan cowok-cewek?" tanyaku dengan wajah polos.

"Iyalah! Kau sudah tujuh belas tahun, kan? Kau harus melihatnya!" katanya antusias.

Dengan cepat kubalas perkataannya dengan gelengan dan dia hanya berdecak kesal.

Kuamati setiap siswi di kelas. OMG... Mereka mimisan semua! Otak mereka udah kotor!

Akhirnya pelajaran Gai-sensei berakhir dengan cipika-cipiki antara dirinya dan Lee. Karin langsung menggebrak mejaku dengan majalah yaoi yang dibawanya. Ia memperlihatkan halaman tengah. Terlihat antara cowok dan cowok sedang... ah, rasanya aku mau muntah.

"Hei, kau kan sudah tujuh belas tahun? Kau tak tertarik membaca ini?" goda Karin.

"Tidak," jawabku dengan tatapan tajam.

"Dia kan suka majalah yuri, Karin!" timpal Ino.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Karin dengan cepat merengkuh Ino dan mencium bibir gadis pirang itu. Aku membelalakkan mata sambil menutup mulutku dengan tangan.

"Iuh! Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku, Karin!" keluhnya tapi tak digubris oleh Karin.

"Kau suka?" tanyanya dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Sudahlah. Kalian tidak perlu mem_bully_nya seperti ini hanya karena dia normal," tiba-tiba Naruto angkat suara.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur, Dobe," Sasuke segera merengkuh Naruto dan melumat bibir lelaki pirang itu. Aku menutup mataku dengan kedua tanganku hingga Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya.

"Benar yang dikatakan Naruto," ungkap Lee, "Kalian tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu padanya," namun kata-kata Lee langsung terhenti begitu Kankurou mengecup bibirnya. Melumatnya. Sekali lagi, aku menutup mataku. Aku tidak bisa melihat semua ini. Ini menjijikkan!

"Hey! Kau tidak perlu sok polos, sok alim, itu menjijikkan buatku!" teriak Karin dengan tatapan marah.

"Hei! Memangnya kau si penggila cowok homo, mimisan, teriak nggak jelas, yang menjadikan cowok yaoi sebagai dewa, itu tidak menjijikkan? Itu sangat menjijikkan! Kukira, kita saling mengerti dan menerima keadaan satu sama lain! Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkanmu sebagai Fujoshi! Kenapa sekarang kau memaksaku?" teriakku dengan amarah dan membuatnya diam seketika.

"Oke! Tapi aku benci sifatmu yang sok polos itu!" cetusnya.

"Coba kau tanya perempuan normal di luar sana! Apa mereka risih melihat orang sesama jenis berciuman? Jika mereka menjawab tidak risih, katakan padaku!"

"Oke! Aku terima tantanganmu!" katanya dengan tatapan angkuh.

Selesai sudah perdebatan ini. Aku menghela nafas lega. Tak sengaja aku menatap Naruto. Dia memandangku dengan tatapan.. khawatir?

**XxXxXxX**

"Aku pulang...," seruku namun tak ada jawaban. Apa di rumah tak ada orang? Aku berjalan menuju dapur karena rasa lapar menyerangku. Hadeh... Ke mana Ayah Deidara? Aku melangkah menuju kamar Ayah. Kamar itu pintunya terbuka sedikit dan menampilkan... Ayah Sasori dan Ayah Deidara sedang melakukan hubungan suami-suami dengan penuh nafsu. Aku segera pergi menuju kamarku tak ingin melihat adegan menjijikkan itu lebih lama lagi.

Aku mengurung diri di kamar. Aku benci melihatnya. Melihat sesama lelaki, err... berhubungan seperti itu. Apalagi itu dilakukan oleh Ayahku sendiri.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku diketuk. "Ya.. Sebentar..," seruku sambil menuju pintu tersebut dengan malas. Pasti Ayah Deidara. Tuh kan! Benar! Begitu aku membuka pintu yang muncul sosok Ayah Deidara!

"Kau sudah pulang, un?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Sudah," jawabku singkat.

"Ayah minta maaf, un. Tidak seharusnya tadi Ayah lupa mengunci pintu kamar dan tanpa sengaja membiarkannya terbuka," jelasnya.

"Ini bukan kesalahan Ayah. Tidak ada yang salah di sini."

"Ayah minta maaf. Ayah telah mengingkari janji Ayah, un."

Aku teringat. Dulu, saat usiaku tujuh tahun, aku tidak sengaja melihat kedua Ayahku berhubungan suami-suami dan aku langsung menangis kencang. Mereka lalu berjanji tidak akan melakukan hubungan itu di hadapanku. Sudah sepuluh tahun aku tidak melihatnya dan aku sangat benci jika sampai melihatnya.

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa," jawabku pelan.

"Ayo, makan! Kau pasti lapar, un!"

"Sebenarnya aku...," belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Ayah sudah menggandengku ke meja makan. Yah, sebenarnya aku memang sangat lapar.

"Sudah tidak marah lagi?" tanya Ayah Sasori.

"Tidak," jawabku dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Ayah Deidara.

"Ayah tahu?!" aku menggebrak meja saking semangatnya, "Karin memaksaku menjadi Fujoshi dan aku disodori majalah yaoi!" kataku antusias.

"Lalu?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

Aku mengembangkan senyum kemenangan, "Aku berhasil mematahkan paksaannya itu.."

Kedua Ayahku tersenyum senang.

"Itu baru anak Ayah," kata Ayah Sasori.

"Ayo dimakan, un!"

"Apa Ayah Sasori sudah tahu tentang Kakashi-sensei?"

"Kakashi-sensei?" Ayah Sasori menautkan alisnya.

"Oh iya! Aku lupa menceritakannya, un!" seru Ayah Deidara.

Malam itu, malam yang dipenuhi dengan canda dan tawa antara aku, Ayah Sasori, dan Ayah Deidara karena cerita tentang Kakashi-sensei.

**XxXxXxX**

Aku membuka lokerku. Kudapati sepucuk surat begitu loker sudah berhasil kubuka.

_**"Temui aku di taman belakang sepulang sekolah."**_

Tak ada nama pengirimnya di sana. Yah, berarti pulang sekolah nanti harus ke taman belakang. Siapa ya kira-kira pengirimnya? Apa di sekolah yaoi ini ada yang menyukaiku? Wajahku tiba-tiba memerah. _Please,_ Sakura.. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam.

"Kau dapat, Ino?" terdengar suara Karin.

"Aku dapat banyak... Ini akan menambah koleksiku.. SasuNaru memang romantis! Kecup, cium.. Saat ganti pakaianpun mereka tetap romantis!" terdengar suara Ino.

Ini adalah jam olahraga dan si Fujoshi itu pasti habis mengintip para cowok yang sedang ganti baju lalu memotretnya. Benar-benar sudah kelewatan. Dan, yang lebih kelewatan lagi, aku pernah melihat hasil jepretannya dan menampilkan... err... Sasuke yang tanpa pakaian sedang bersetubuh dengan Naruto. _It's amazing_!

"Hah, hah, hah," kudapati Neji yang berdiri tidak jauh dari lokerku tengah kelelahan sambil mimisan. Fudanshi yang satu ini memang selalu begitu saat ganti pakaian dengan teman-teman cowoknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Neji?" tanyaku dengan nada khawatir.

"Apa kau punya tisu?" tanyanya sambil mengelap darah di hidungnya.

"Tidak, tapi aku punya sapu tangan," aku menutup lokerku lalu menghampirinya dan menyodorkan sapu tangan. Ia segera menerimanya dan mengelap darahnya, "Untukmu saja," kataku.

"Sakura, kau tidak ke lapangan? Obito-sensei bisa marah loh!" teriak Matsuri sambil menghampiriku. Ia menatap jijik Neji yang berdiri di sampingku. Matsuri adalah teman terdekatku di kelas meskipun kita tidak dekat-dekat amat. Ia juga Fujoshi. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang? Di kelas, yang tidak Fujoshi, hanya aku.

"Aku duluan ya, Neji! Jika kau sakit, kau ke UKS saja," kataku lalu berlalu bersama Matsuri.

"Hah, kau perhatian sekali padanya!" kata Matsuri.

"Dia kasihan. Dia mimisan," kataku.

"Mimisan karena dia fudanshi itu sudah wajar.. Dia tidak akan mati!"

"Tapi dia akan kehilangan banyak darah!"

"Dasar kau! Sudah ya, aku sudah ditunggu Sari. Aku tidak ingin kau terlambat di pelajarannya Obito-sensei!" Matsuri berlari menuju Sari.

"Terima kasih."

Jam olahraga dimulai dan Neji dihukum lari keliling lapangan karena terlambat. Kasihan. Padahal dia habis mimisan. Apa benar jika Fujoshi atau Fudanshi mimisan terus mereka tidak akan mati? Hah... Pertanyaan konyol. Kenapa harus kupikirkan?

**XxXxXxX**

Aku memasuki kelas. Benar, kan? Sepi. Selalu begini. Tidak ada temanku yang membawa bekal. Mereka pasti sudah makan sambil bercanda di kantin meninggalkanku menikmati bekalku sendirian. Memangnya, apa yang kuharapkan dari teman-teman abstrakku itu?

Aku mengeluarkan bekalku. Aroma telur dadar tercium membuatku bertambah lapar apalagi aku habis olahraga tadi.

"Ayolah, Dobe, kau ingin membunuhku?" terdengar suara dari depan pintu kelas.

"Aku bawa bekal, Teme. Kita kan bisa suap-suapan tanpa harus dipelototi fujashi-fujashi itu," terdengar suara Naruto dan pintu kelas langsung terbuka.

"Hei, Sakura-chan!" sapa Naruto, "Ayo, Teme, kita makan bersama Sakura-chan!" Naruto mengeluarkan bekalnya dan duduk di hadapanku sedang Sasuke di samping mejaku.

"Sudah kubilang, Dobe, bekal ini tidak cukup untuk kita berdua," kata Sasuke datar.

"Kau tidak akan mati jika hanya memakan setengah bekalku! Benar kan, Sakura-chan?" ia memandang ke arahku.

"Ya," jawabku, "kalau masih belum kenyang, makan bekalku saja. Tidak apa-apa," kataku sambil menyodorkan bekal.

"Kau itu, Teme! Menyusahkan Sakura-chan saja! Hm.. Sepertinya telur dadar ini enak, boleh aku minta?" Naruto mengeluarkan senyum lima jarinya dan kujawab dengan anggukan.

"Hm... Enak sekali! Teme, kau mau? Sini kusuapin," ia mengambil telur dadarku lagi dan menyuapkannya ke arah Sasuke. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku agar tak melihat adegan yang yang kubenci itu.

"Enak, kan?" tanya Naruto memastikan dan dijawab 'hn' oleh Sasuke.

"Sakura, Ibumu pasti pandai memasak!" seru Naruto.

"Sebenarnya.., aku tidak punya Ibu," kataku.

"Kalau begitu, yang memasak ini Ayahmu? Wah... Hebat sekali... Seandainya aku punya Ayah seperti itu!"

Sasuke langsung menyenggol lengan Naruto.

"Kau kenapa sih, Teme?" keluhnya dan aku hanya menampakkan wajah sedihku tanpa disadarinya. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau orang tuaku itu gay?

"Ah, andai Ibuku bisa masak telur seenak ini.. Kau beruntung punya Ayah yang bisa memasak!"

"Au! Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku, Teme?"

"Lebih baik kau diam saja, Dobe."

"Kenapa? Apa aku harus jadi cool sepertimu?"

"Kau ingin kubunuh?"

"Sakura-chan, dia ingin membunuhku!"

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh?"

Aku mengamati pertengkaran mereka. Mereka yang seperti ini tidak seperti pria gay. Mereka menyenangkan. Tidak seperti pemikiranku sebelumnya.

"Hihi! Kalian lucu sekali!" kataku terkikik geli dan dua lelaki tersebut langsung mengalihkan pandangan padaku.

"Kalian lucu jika bertengkar seperti itu," jelasku.

"Ti-Tidak seperti yang Sakura-chan bayangkan," kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan salah tingkah sedang Sasuke langsung diam yang tandanya pertengkaran mereka telah berakhir.

Satu hal yang kudapat dari Naruto dan Sasuke, ternyata, mereka pasangan yang lucu! Ya.. Itu kalau mereka tidak melakukan hal yang berlebihan dan aku mulai sedikit nyaman berada di dekat mereka.

**XxXxXxX**

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju taman belakang untuk mencari apa maksud surat yang kuterima di loker tadi. Akhirnya aku sampai di taman belakang. Batang hidung si pengirim surat belum juga kelihatan. Seperti prinsip Ayah Sasori, "Aku tidak suka menunggu ataupun ditunggu" Entah sejak kapan aku menganut prinsip itu. Jika sampai hitungan ke-7 orang itu tidak muncul, aku akan langsung pulang ke rumah. Benar-benar menyebalkan ia berani membuat seorang wanita menunggu.

Hitung mulai!

1

2

3

"Kau sudah di sini rupanya," ujar suara yang kukenal hingga jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Kubalik badanku menghadap orang itu. Dia...

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," ujarnya.

"Tidak papa, Sasuke," debaran jantungku tidak bisa dikontrol apalagi setelah menyebut nama orang itu.

"Ada apa kau menyuruhku kemari?" tanyaku.

"Sakura," panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau berkencan denganku?"

"Ke-Kencan?"

**To be Continued...**

Apakah Sakura akan menerima tawaran Sasuke? Apa Sasuke akan menjadi straight? Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apa Sasuke akan tetap menjadi homo? Ikuti terus ya... :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaoi, Homo, Maho, Shounen-Ai, Gay, Slash, dan Nama Nama Lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tikasomnia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto)**

**.**

"Ke-Kencan?" tanyaku dengan suara tercekat.

"Hn," jawabnya, "Tolong, bantu aku menjadi _straight_."

**XxXxXxX**

Di sinilah aku. Berdandan secantik mungkin untuk berkencan dengan Sasuke. Kemarin, aku menyanggupi untuk berkencan dengannya. Entah kenapa, dia ingin menjadi _straight_. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentangnya selalu menggelayuti pikiranku bahkan sampai saat ini.

Aku sudah siap. Aku berpamitan pada Ayah Sasori dan Ayah Deidara. Ini adalah hari Minggu dan dia mengajakku berjalan-jalan di taman bermain. Bagiku, ini hanya jalan-jalan biasa. Kita janjian bertemu di pertigaan jalan dan akan berjalan ke taman bermain bersama-sama. Aku harus datang tepat waktu. Seperti prinsipku, "Aku benci menunggu ataupun ditunggu"

Aku melangkah seperti biasa. Aku sudah memastikan aku tidak akan terlambat sampai di pertigaan itu. Namun...

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Dobe," kata suara yang kukenal. Kulihat, dia mengecup dahi pemuda berambut pirang di sana.

"Hati-hati, Teme. Semoga berhasil," jawab pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Kakiku langsung terasa lemas. Sasuke, tak kusangka kau bersikap begitu pada Naruto. Kukira, kau serius ingin menjadi _straight_. Namun, kenapa sebelum berkencan denganku kau melakukan adegan laknat itu? Aku berlari menuju pertigaan tempat janjian kita. Aku mencoba bersikap biasa padahal... aku merasa aku sudah tidak punya minat melakukan kencan ini.

"Hai, Sakura," sapanya, "Apa aku terlambat?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku berharap, kau terlambat tujuh detik dan aku akan segera meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Ayo!" ajakku.

Kita berjalan dalam diam. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Adegan Sasuke mencium kening Naruto masih menggelayuti pikiranku dan kupikir, aku harus bertanya sesuatu padanya. Itung-itung, untuk memecah keheningan ini.

"Sasuke," panggilku.

"Hn?" dia menatapku hingga antara _onyx_ dan _emerald_ bertautan.

"Apakah Naruto tahu tentang kencan kita?" tanyaku.

"Hn."

"Apa?" tanyaku karena jawaban 'hn' itu jawaban yang tidak memuaskan.

"Sebelum mengajakmu kencan, aku meminta izin padanya dan dia mengizinkan."

"Benarkah? Kenapa?" tanyaku sambil tak lepas menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat.

"Dia juga ingin menjadi _straight_."

"Baguslah!" aku membentangkan kedua tanganku. Aku pasti akan membuat kencan ini berjalan lancar.

"Sakura," panggilnya.

"Apa?" lagi-lagi aku menatap mata _onyx_nya.

"Boleh aku menggandeng tanganmu?" tanyanya datar.

Aku terkikik geli, "Tentu saja boleh! Kita kan sedang berkencan!" seruku sambil mengulurkan tanganku. Dia meraihnya. Menggenggamnya. Membuat bunga-bunga dalam hatiku bermekaran. Terasa hangat digenggam tangan kekar itu...

Akhirnya, kita sampai di taman bermain. Aku mengajaknya membeli es krim. Ternyata, dia tidak menyukai es krim. Jadi deh, aku makan es krim sendirian. Sesekali, aku meleletkan es krimku di pipinya. Dia membalas meleletkan es krim di pipiku. Entah sejak kapan, aku pertama kali melihatnya tersenyum karenaku. Apa Naruto juga selalu membuat Pangeran Es ini tersenyum?

"Apa makanan yang kau sukai?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada yang spesial. Tapi aku suka buah tomat," jawabnya.

"Tomat, ya?" aku berpikir, "Mungkin aku bisa memasakkanmu sesuatu," kataku masih berpikir.

"Mau naik itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk bianglala.

"Bianglala?"

"Hn."

"Oke... _It's so romantic_."

Kita berpegangan tangan lagi. Membuat bunga-bunga dalam hatiku tambah bermekaran.

Kita mengamati Kota Konoha dari bianglala. Begitu indah...

"Rumahku di mana, ya?" tanyaku terlebih pada diri sendiri.

"Kau lihat rumah bercat kuning itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk rumah bercat kuning yang letaknya berada tidak jauh dari taman bermain.

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Itu rumah si Dobe," katanya.

"Oh.. Itu rumah Naruto ya..," gumanku, entah dia mendengarnya atau tidak. Lagi-lagi, aku merasa _badmood_. Hah... _Please_, jangan menyebut nama Naruto!

"Kau ingin beli es krim lagi?" tanyanya.

"Boleh," jawabku.

Asyik...! Dia mentraktirku es krim lagi! Dan setelah kita berdua membeli es krim, dia mengajakku jalan-jalan di taman. Bergandengan, bercanda-meskipun yang tertawa selalu aku dan dia hanya diam, berbagi cerita, dan lain sebagainya.

Sore datang menjemput. Kita berdua memutuskan untuk pulang. Kita berjalan bersama. Rencananya, dia akan mengantarku pulang. Itu cuma rencana! Realisasinya, kita tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Naruto dan akhirnya dia mengantar Naruto pulang, membiarkanku pulang sendirian. Membuat bunga yang semula bermekaran dengan indah menjadi layu, busuk, lalu hilang ditelan bumi. Hatiku seketika hancur lebur.

"Aku pulang...," kataku pelan.

"Sudah pulang, Sakura? Bagaimana kencan pertamamu, un?"

"Menyenangkan," jawabku lesu.

"Apa yang lelaki itu lakukan padamu?" tanya Ayah Sasori yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelah Ayah Deidara.

"Banyak. Kencanku menyenangkan," jawabku dengan wajah pilu.

"Lalu?" tanya mereka bebarengan.

"Aku tidak suka..!" aku memeluk kedua Ayahku, "Seharusnya tadi dia mengantarku pulang, tapi dia malah mengantar Naruto...!" rengekku.

"Sudah, sudah! Un!"

"Tapi kencan kalian menyenangkan, kan?"

"Tapi tetap saja! Dia lebih memilih Naruto dibanding aku! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menjadi _straight_?!" keluhku.

"Semua itu butuh waktu. Semua juga butuh proses, un," kata Ayah Deidara sambil membelai permata _pink_-ku.

"Yah.. Jika si Uchiha itu memang jodohmu, sejauh apapun dia akan pergi, dia pasti akan kembali di waktu yang tepat jika memang ditakdirkan untukmu," kata Ayah Sasori.

Tapi aku masih tidak bisa terima...! Kenapa harus Naruto? Kenapa dia harus _gay_? Kenapa aku menerima kencannya? Argh...!

**XxXxXxX**

Aku berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Begitu membuka pintu kelas, kudapati Sasuke yang sedang bercanda dengan Naruto. Aku merasa bodoh karena berharap lebih pada lelaki tersebut.

"Sakura-chan!" sapa Naruto atau lebih tepatnya itu sebuah panggilan. Pria pirang tersebut menghampiriku. Tapi anehnya, semua pria kecuali Neji dan Sasuke, juga ikut menghampiriku.

"A-Ada apa, ini?" tanyaku gelagapan. Kenapa dengan mereka? Jangan-jangan, mereka mempermasalahkan kencanku dengan Sasuke! Bagaimana ini...?! Aku ketakutan di tempatku. Tolong...! Aku diserang cowok homo...!

"Sakura," panggil Naruto, "Tolong, berkencanlah denganku," pintanya.

"Aku juga!"

"Aku juga!"

"Berkencanlah denganku, Sakura-chan!"

Semua lelaki itu sahut-sahutan meminta aku berkencan dengan mereka sementara para Fujoshi dan Fudanshi berteriak histeris. Aku bingung. Aku syok. Aku takut. Apa jawaban yang harus kuberikan untuk lelaki homo ini? Tiba-tiba, hati nuraniku menuntunku untuk...

"DIAM...!" teriakku dengan amarah menggebu-gebu, "Mau kalian apa, ha? Kenapa kalian mengeroyok satu orang?! Dan kalian fujoshi dan fudanshi! Berhentilah berteriak seperti itu! Itu menjijikkan!"

Sontak semuanya diam. Semuanya sunyi dalam beberapa detik karena kesunyian tersebut langsung terpecah ketika Naruto bersuara.

"Jadi Sakura-chan, apa keputusanmu?" tanyanya.

Apa ya? Apa keputusanku? Mengencani mereka satu persatu? Oh no! Aku akan dicap sebagai cewek playgirl. Lalu, bagaimana nasibku jika diserang Fujoshi dan Fudanshi itu? Menolak mereka? Aku tidak tega.. Bagaimanapun mereka manusia homo yang harus diluruskan dan Tuhan telah memilihku untuk meluruskan mereka. Ya, atau tidak? Mereka membutuhkan jawabanku dan aku memutuskan untuk...

"Ya. Aku akan mengencani kalian satu persatu. Tiap hari Minggu, kita akan berkencan. Jadwal bisa menyusul," kataku. Aku menghela nafas setelah mengatakan itu semua. Kuharap keputusanku ini adalah keputusan yang benar.

**XxXxXxX**

Byur!

Air-air itu berhasil membasahi seluruh tubuhku.

"Hei, jangan mentang-mentang kau yang paling normal di antara kami, kau dapat seenaknya mengecani mereka ya!" teriak si rambut merah setelah dia berhasil memojokkanku di kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak pernah mencari masalah denganmu! Tapi sikapmu kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan!" tambah si perempuan pirang.

"Sakura-chan, kau tega sekali merebut para uke dan seme," tambah si perempuan indigo sementara yang lain menatapku dengan pandangan marah.

Tuhan... Kenapa Kau menjeratku dalam takdir ini? Kenapa Engkau menjebakku dalam kehidupan ini? Kenapa aku terkurung dalam orang-orang ini? Kenapa?

Aku ingin membalas mereka. Ingin sekali aku membunuh mereka satu persatu. Aku bisa saja melakukannya namun aku tak ingin masalah ini bertambah runyam. Mengalah bukan berarti kalah, kan?

**XxXxXxX**

"Kau kenapa, un?" tanya Ayah Deidara melihat pakaianku basah kuyup.

"Dibully," jawabku lesu.

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu, un. Kau bisa masuk angin."

Aku mengangguk. Dengan langkah gontai, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak salah, un. Ayah bangga padamu," komentar Ayah Deidara begitu aku menceritakan apa yang sudah kualami di sekolah.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku tak percaya. Entah kenapa, aku jadi merasa keputusan yang kuambil tadi adalah keputusan yang benar.

"Benar. Kau gadis hebat, Sakura. Kau pasti bisa membantu mereka semua, un," katanya menyemangatiku.

"Terima kasih, Ayah...," aku memeluknya. Betapa bahagianya aku bisa memiliki Ayah sepertinya.

Aku sudah memantapkan hati. Keputusan yang kuambil bukanlah keputusan yang salah. Aku akan menjalani kencan dengan mereka dan akan kuubah mereka menjadi lelaki normal.

**To be continued...**

**Yosh! Thanks for reading, fave, review, and follow. Thank you so much! **

**Nauri Minna -Uchisaso AF KSS** : Makasih udah review, Nauri-san... iyah, yaoi tu sebenarnya menjijikkan kalau seandainya adegannya berlebihan gitu loh..

**AkasunaAnggi**** : **Makasih udah review, Anggi-san... iya... Sasori jadi homo... padahal aku suka banget sama dia... tapi aku suka kalau dia sama deidara... dia tu gak cocok sama cewek lain... yah, tapi kalau Masashi Kishimoto nyatain karakter cewek yang sayang banget ama Sasori, pasti aku dukung hubungan mereka!

**mendokusai144**: Makasih udah review.. sebenarnya aku gak benci sama yaoi-yaoi gitu.. tapi aku jijik... yah, jijiknya sih kalau ada adegan yang nggak senonoh. Tahu, kan? Pasti hubungan antar cowok tu ada batasnya.. lah ini, malah mereka berbuat semaunya. Iya, emang, hubungan cowok ama cowok itu dosa! Dosa besar! :o

**Mizuki Hinagiku**** : **Makasih udah review, Mizuki-san... Iya... ini udah kulanjut! ;)

**Kimeka ReiKyu**** :** Makasih udah review, Kimeka-san.. salam kenal juga.. iya... ini udah kulanjut dan akan kulanjut terus..

**Permen Caca**** :** Makasih udah review Na-chan... wah... kamu mampir ke ficku lagi! Ini udah kulanjut..

**Ayako S-Savers**** :** Makasih udah review, Ayako-san... Iya dong! Sakura pasti mau!

**mako-chan :** Makasih udah review, Mako-cah... benarkah? Ya ampun... kamu sampai pusing kayak gitu... iya, ini udah kulanjut..


End file.
